


Interview

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Community: hp100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid's story does attract one curious party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

"Miss Maturin, tell me something significant!"

Brigid was talking with the Ravenclaw only because many of her classmates were still hostile. "That is all there is, Miss Bagshot. If Padeen's deed doesn't impress you, we might as well end this."

"Surely you saw things before he...."brought you"? Oh, say you did! Please, if I can write you into a book, that will be immortality! Time never destroying you!"

What memories Brigid had of that, she realized, she could not be compelled to discuss with *her* for any cause. "Let time destroy me. I care not." She rose and fled.


End file.
